Library
by SparKyu Purple
Summary: "Wae Luhannie Hyung? Kau tidak mau kubelikan Bubble Tea lagi? Ah! Atau kau mau kucium lagi sekarang, hemm"/ "Aku sedang melihat Seseorang..."/Baekyeol, Hunhan. gk pinter buat summary. liat aja isinya ne :)


**Library|ChanBaek|OneShoot**

Tittle : Library

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : OneShoot

Rated : T

Pairing : Park Chanyeol EXO K & Byun BaekHyun EXO K

Slight : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin and Others

Main Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant) Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang author lupa apa namanya, hehe :D

Summary : "Wae Luhannie Hyung? Kau tidak mau kubelikan Bubble Tea lagi? Ah! Atau kau mau kucium lagi sekarang, hemm"/ "Aku sedang melihat Seseorang..."

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen! Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .

**Author POV**

Seorang namja imut dengan tubuh mungil menggemaskan sedang melamun di kelasnya, padahal ada Seongsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran Matematika di depan kelas. Tiba-tiba...

PUKKKK!

"Aww, kepalaku" keluh namja mungil itu.

"Yak! Tuan Byun BaekHyun! Jika kau hanya melamun saja dikelasku, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang!" teriak Cho Seongsaengnim kepada namja tersebut.

"Hehe, mianhae Seongsaengnim. Nde, aku akan keluar" ucap namja itu dengan lesu, disertai tatapan di seluruh penjuru kelasnya.

BaekHyun - Namja itu kita bisa panggil, setelah keluar dari kelasnya dia pun pergi kesuatu tempat yang sangat dia suka di sekolahnya yaitu...

Perpustakaan

.

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun POV

Dasar! Cho Seongsaengnim ppabo! Aku kan hanya melamun sekali dikelasnya karena pelajaran nya sangat membosankan. Oh, ayolah! Aku sudah mengulang pelajaran yang diberikannya tadi puluhan kali dirumah.

Oh iya, hampir saja lupa.

Namaku Byun BaekHyun, namja mungil menggemaskan kelas 1-2 di SM High School. Aku duduk sendirian di kelasku, tepatnya di pojok paling belakang sebelah kanan dekat jendela menghadap keluar kelas yaitu Lapangan Sekolah.

Aku sangat menyukai Buku, setiap hari jika ada waktu aku akan menjaga Perpustakaan dan menyuruh petugas disana untuk pulang, hehe.

Dan sekarang, TADAAAA! Aku telah diusir dari kelas dan menuju ke perpustakaan yang sangat kusukai. Saat aku sampai disana, sangat sepi sekali perpustakaan itu, ckck padahal kan banyak sekali buku yang menarik disini.

Tadi Suho - petugas perpustakaan mengirimiku sms bahwa dia buru-buru pulang karena dia harus pergi kerumah OrangTuanya yang sakit di Busan.

Pas sekali bukan? Haaaahh.. Aku menghela nafas, lebih baik aku baca buku yang kemarin saja baru kupinjam di rak buku nomor 3. Buku yang sangat bagus, sebuah Novel berjudul "You are My The Lead Apple of My Eye".

Tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulupakan

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

AHA! Aku lupa lagi untuk membereskan buku-buku yang tak tersusun rapi. Sebaiknya aku segera membereskan nya agar aku bisa pulang cepat dan membaca buku lagi dirumah. Aku berjalan kearah buku-buku yang berantakan di sudut rak, aku mulai membereskan satu per-satu buku sesuai dengan abjad dan urutannya, ck! Dasar! Kenapa tidak ada yang peduli untuk membereskan buku yang telah dibacanya, atau aku perlu memasang SLOGAN di depan gerbang sekolah bahwa "SETELAH MEMBACA BUKU DI PERPUSTAKAAN, SEGERALAH TARUH DENGAN RAPIH DI TEMPAT SEMULA"

Tapi jika begitu maka aku akan dikatai orang gila, atau sekolah ini akan mengeluarkanku karena tindakan bodoh itu. Ckck, malang sekali nasibmu Byun BaekHyun.

Buku terakhir telah kupegang, tapi buku itu harus ditaruh di rak paling atas. Aduh, aku tak sampai lagi. Harus bagaimana? Aku terus berusaha, tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang merebut buku itu dari tanganku dan menaruhnya di tempat yang seharusnya, OMO!

Tubuhnya sangat dekat karena dia berada di belakangku, saat aku berbalik aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat tinggi, rambut yang sedikit berantakan, tampan sekali, Aigooo Byun BaekHyun! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu sekali pandang saja.

Tetapi wajahnya sangat datar, tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun begitu, itu tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan nya. Ngmong-ngomong sejak kapan dia ada di perpustakaan ini, perasaan tadi tidak ada orang.

"Gomawo atas bantuan nya" ucapku sambil menundukkan tubuhku.

"Cheonmanayo" ucap namja itu. Singkat, padat, jelas, juga datar.

Lalu setelah itu dia pergi ke tempat duduk dekat jendela, itu adalah tempat duduk untuk Rak Buku nomor 8.

Senja ini aku menghabiskan waktuku bukan untuk membaca buku lagi, tapi untuk mencuri pandang kearah namja itu yahh walaupun aku memandanginya dengan buku yang menutupi wajahku.

Keesokan harinya...

Author POV

Pagi itu BaekHyun pergi kesekolah seperti biasanya, saat sampai dikelasnya. Dia langsung duduk di kursinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di mejanya. Tapi sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Baekki, kau kemana kemarin saat Cho Seongsaengnim menyuruhmu keluar?" ucap seorang namja cantik yang duduk di depan tempat duduk BaekHyun.

"Perpustakaan Luhannie, seperti biasa" ucap BaekHyun.

"Perpustakaan saja yang ada di kepalamu, kenapa tidak ke kantin saja? Atau kemana gitu" ucap namja cantik yang bisa kita panggil Luhan.

"Malas Lu, aku lebih baik membaca buku dan menjaga perpustakaan daripada ketempat lain. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sahabatmu ini kan, jadi jangan protes Xi Luhan" ucap BaekHyun nyengir.

"Huffft. Ne tuan Byun, terserah apa katamu" ucap Luhan cemberut.

"Haha, ayolah Luhannie Hyung aku hanya bercanda. Kajja, kita beli Bubble Tea. Aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya, tapi dengan satu syarat. Cium aku dulu. Hahhahahahhaha" tawa BaekHyun keras.

BLUSSH!

"Yak! Berhenti menirukan itu Byun BaekHyun!" seru Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tentunya dengan wajah semerah kepiting.

"Hahahhaaa, ayolah Lu. Itu sangat lucu" ucap BaekHyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

Tiba-tiba...

"Wae Luhannie Hyung? Kau tidak mau kubelikan Bubble Tea lagi? Ah! Atau kau mau kucium lagi sekarang, hemm" ucap seorang namja tinggi yang sedang memegang tangan Luhan yang menutup wajahnya tadi.

"Uppss, aku pergi" ucap BaekHyun sambil berlalu pergi dari kelas yah tentu saja kemana lagi kalau bukan..

Perpustakaan

Luhan memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada BaekHyun saat dia masih saja menggoda Luhan dengan memeletkan lidahnya di pintu kelas sambil berkata 'Selamat bersenang-senang Luhannie Hyung'.

Awas kau Byun BaekHyun! (ucap Luhan dalam hati)

"Aniya Sehunnie, berhenti menggodaku pagi-pagi begini. Jangan jadi Namjacingu yang nakal Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan gugup, sebenarnya dia malu sekarang. Sangat malu akibat ulah BaekHyun tadi.

"Jinjja? Arraseo, Sehunnie tidak akan membelikan Bubble Tea untuk Hyung lagi mulai sekarang" ucap Sehun santai sambil berjalan duduk di bangkunya, yaitu disebelah Luhan.

"Mwo? Andwaaeeeeee! Jebal! Jangan seperti itu Sehunnie" mohon Luhan dengan Puppy Eyesnya.

Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu hyung, jangan bertingkah seperti itu (seru Sehun dalam hati)

"Ne ne, Sehunnie akan belikan lagi asal setiap Sehunnie belikan hyung Bubble Tea. Sehunnie dapat 1 ciuman dari Luhannie Hyung" ucap Sehun.

"Tapi... tapi... Haahhhhh, arraseo. Terserah padamu sajalah" ucap Luhan pasrah.

"Nah, kenapa bukan dari tadi bilang begitu hyung. Gomawo, SarangHae Xi Luhan" ucap Sehun senang sambil memeluk dan mencium kilat bibir Luhan yang suksesnya membuat wajah Luhan memerah- lagi...

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau lakukan disini! Ini dikelas ppabo!" ucap Luhan lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"Hehe, mian hyung" ucap Sehun sambil nyengir.

BaekHyun POV

Setelah aku pergi dari kelas dan aku menuju ke Perpustakaan, aku kembali membaca buku lagi. Saat aku mencari-cari namja itu, tapi Nihil. Dia tidak ada! Hah, dia namja yang misterius, tapi jarang juga ada namja yang suka membaca buku sepertiku. Makanya dia tidak ada sekarang.

TEEETTTT

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, aku harus cepat kabur dari kelas sebelum aku dihukum Luhan karena menggodanya tadi pagi. Hadeh! Aku langsung berlari melewati bangku Luhan, dan mengabaikan teriakannya

"Ya! Byun BaekHyun! Mau kemana kau? Kau harus tanggung jawab soal yang tadi pagi!" seru Luhan.

Hehe, mianhae Lu. Besok kan juga bisa, aku harus ke Perpustakaan lagi untuk membaca buku, menjaga Perpustakaan dan...

Melihat namja itu lagi

Tapi kalau ada, kuharap dia ke perpustakaan lagi. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di meja penjaga perpustakaan. Dari sini bisa kulihat namja itu, seperti kemarin. Hanya meletakan beberapa buku di depannya, dan dia menopang dagunya dengan 1 tangan dengan wajah mengahadap kearah luar jendela. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain itu? Terus untuk apa dia kesini kalau hanya untuk memandangi lapangan sekolah, ck!

Ehhhhhh! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi marah begini, dia siapa? Aku saja tidak tau namanya. Mengapa aku terus memikirkannya? Sadar Byun BaekHyun!

OMO! Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi . . . tapi . . . tapi . . .secepat itukah? Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya kemarin, dan aku pun tak tau namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus kulewati dengan namja itu yang selalu duduk di bangku yang sama dengan sikap yang sama juga. Haaaahhh... pernah suatu hari aku bermaksud ingin menutup gorden jendela di Perpustakaan tepat di jendela yang selalu dia pandang setiap harinya..

Flashback

"Mianhae, aku harus menutup gorden jendela ini" ucapku pelan kepada namja itu.

"Jangan, jangan ditutup. Biar aku saja, nanti saat jam 5 sore saat Perpustakaan ini akan tutup. Aku akan tutup sendiri" ucapnya datar- lagi...

"Oh, ne. Mianhae mengganggumu, tapi bolehkah aku tau kau sedang memperhatikan siapa?" ucapku. Aigoo! Mengapa kau bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu Byun BaekHyun, matilah! Pasti dia menilai aku adalah namja yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Melihat seseorang" ucapnya.

"Ne?" ucapku lagi karena suaranya sangat pelan.

"Aku sedang melihat Seseorang..." ucapnya lagi.

**DEG!**

Hancur sudah, dia menyukai seseorang. Aku harus menyerah, akan kukubur cintaku dalam-dalam terhadapnya. Tapi . . . tapi . . . dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku harus merelakannya? Bukankah cinta pertama akan dikenang seumur hidup?

Lamunanku buyar saat aku mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Apa kau kedinginan? Pakai saja jaketku. Aku membawa 2 jaket" ucapnya datar seperti biasa.

"Oh, ne. Gomawo, tapi aku akan mengembalikannya nanti setelah perpustakaan tutup" ucapku pelan.

"Tidak usah, kembalikan saja besok" ucapnya lagi sambil kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Ne" ucapku lagi sambil melirik keluar jendela, mengikuti arah pandang namja itu.

Disana, di pinggir Lapangan Sekolah. Ada seorang namja mungil dengan mata bulat yang sangat manis duduk dengan senyum hangatnya sambil melihat kearah Lapangan Sekolah yang sedang dipakai untuk Lapangan Sepak Bola.

Ternyata dia menyukai namja itu! Hah, benar saja. Aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya daripada namja manis itu.

Flashback END

Aku mengingat kenangan itu lagi, haaaaahhh! Benar-benar kenangan menyakitkan. Tapi aku belum mengembalikan jaketnya, karena dia sejak hari itu sudah tidak muncul-muncul lagi di perpustakaan.

Aku kesal sekali karena acara 'mari mengingat kenangan bersama namja itu lagi' terganggu akibat teriakan Yeoja ataupun Namja di kelasku.

Saat aku menoleh..

**DEG!**

Namja itu! Namja yang ada di perpustakaan! Namja yang meminjamkan jaketnya padaku! Namja yang aku cintai!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Tampan sekali!"

"Oppa! Jadilah Namjacinguku!"

"Oppa! Oppa! Menengoklah kesini!"

Namanya Park Chanyeol! Omo! Nama nya bagus seperti wajah nya... Dia semakin tampan saja.

Teriakan-teriakan Yeoja-yeoja dan Namja-namja di kelasku tak dia gubris (?) dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya sambil berjalan melewati kelasku.

Author POV

"Luhannie, apakah kau tau siapa namja itu? Mengapa banyak orang berteriak-teriak?" ucap BaekHyun polos.

"Mwo? Kau tidak tau dia Baekki? Dia itu School Prince a.k.a Pangeran Sekolah. Dia sangat terkenal, yang pertama karena ketampanannya, dan yang kedua karena sikapnya yang sangat dingin" ucap Luhan.

"Oh, begitu" ucap BaekHyun.

"Ne, tapi dia tidak punya Pacar BaekHyun. Padahal banyak yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya tapi selalu dia tolak" ucap Luhan lagi.

"Wae?" ucap BaekHyun penasaran.

"Entahlah, hanya dia yang tau" ucap Luhan lagi sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Apakah benar dia begitu? Waaahhh, apakah namja bermata bulat itu sudah punya pacar makanya dia tak menyatakan cintanya kepada namja bermata bulat itu? Hah, membingungkan sekali.

Apakah aku juga harus menyatakan cinta seperti fans-fansnya itu? Tapi kalau ditolak bagaimana? Pasti aku langsung menangis dihadapannya. Ck! Ayolah, itu sangat memalukan.

Aku akan bertanya pada Luhan lagi.

"Luhannie, apakah kau tau siapa namja bermata bulat yang manis yang selalu duduk di pinggir lapangan setiap sore itu? Dia selalu duduk disitu sambil melihat namja-namja bermain bola" ucap BaekHyun hati-hati.

"Emmmm. Aku tau! Sehunnie pernah bercerita kalau namjacingu sahabatnya yang sangat mencintai Sahabatnya tersebut juga selalu menonton sahabatnya itu bermain bola setiap sore di Lapangan Sekolah. Benar bukan? Kalau tidak salah namanya Do Kyungsoo dan Sahabatnya Sehunnie itu namanya Kim Jongin. Ne ne, Wae Baekki?" ucap Luhan panjang lebar.

"Aniya, aku hanya bertanya saja. Soalnya saat di Perpustakaan, namja itu selalu duduk disana sambil tersenyum. Dia sangat manis, pantas saja dia sudah punya namjacingu tidak sepertiku" ucap BaekHyun berkilah.

"Jangan bersedih Baekki, tenang saja. Jika kau menyukai seseorang akau akan membantumu mendapatkannya!" ucap Luhan semangat.

Yahhh, aku memang menyukai seseorang Luhannie. Tapi dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan aku kasihan sekali dengannya, setiap hari selalu melihat namja yang dia sukai tanpa tau bahwa namja itu sudah memiliki Namjacingu dan tak menyukainya (ucap BaekHyun dalam hati).

BaekHyun POV

Aku sudah memutuskan! Bahwa hari ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepada Park ChanYeol dan akan memberitahunya bahwa orang yang disukainya sudah memiliki Namjacingu juga tidak menyukainya. Semoga saja dia ada di Perpustakaan. Hwaiting Byun BaekHyun!

Aku sampai di perpustakaan, saat aku masuk dan duduk di meja penjaga perpustakaan aku menoleh kearah bangku yang seperti biasa selalu diduduki Park ChanYeol. Dan... DIA ADA!

Tapi bagaimana aku menyampaikannya? Aku bingung, takut, dan gugup sekali.

Nanti sajalah saat Perpustakaan sudah mau tutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang kunanti telah tiba, saat dia akan pergi dan melewati meja penjaga perpustakaan aku langsung memanggilnya.

"Park ChanYeol, bisa bicara sebentar" ucapku lantang tapi sebenarnya sangat gugup. Dia lalu berbalik dan bicara padaku...

"Waeyo?" ucapnya. Aku menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tentang Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah namja yang selalu kau perhatikan saat kau duduk di meja itu kan? Tapi mianhae, dia sudah memiliki Namjacingu dan dia sangat mencintai Namjacingunya itu." Ucapku panjang lebar. Park ChanYeol mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Dan...

(10 detik terlewati)

Aku menyukaimu Park ChanYeol, Ani. Aku mencintaimu" ucapku pelan sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"Itu saja, Gomawo karena kau sudah mau datang ke perpustakaan dan ini jaketmu" ucapku sambil menangis menahan isakanku. Karena aku tau, dia pasti tidak akan mau menerimaku. Yang penting aku sudah menyatakannya, dan memberitahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku sampai di pintu Perpustakaan aku merasakan lenganku ditarik oleh seseorang dan tubuhku didorong ke pintu perpustakaan dan saat aku ingin mengaduh sekaligus marah tapi aku tak bisa bicara lagi, karena...

**Park ChanYeol Menciumku!**

"Errmmmm" aku hanya bisa mengeluh karena ciuman ini cukup kasar karena aku meronta, tapi lama-kelamaan Park ChanYeol menjadi lembut dan aku berhenti meronta. Lalu setelah dirasa aku kehabisan nafas, dia memutuskan ciumannya padaku.

"Haaah haahh haaahhh. Apa kau gila! Aku kehabisan nafas ppabo!" ucapku kesal sambil terus mengatur nafasku.

ChanYeol POV

Lihatlah caranya mengatur nafas dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Aigooo! Dia imut sekali... Aku tetap diam sambil memperhatikannya.

"Kau salah Byun BaekHyun" ucapku.

"Apanya? Aku salah apa padamu? Oh, soal tadi. Maafkan aku ne karena sudah menyukaimu" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan diri.

MWO? Kenapa dia minta maaf soal itu? Itu kan wajar, aigoo! Mahluk di depanku ini polos sekali.

"Aniya. Bukan tentang itu, tapi aku tidak menyukai Do Kyungsoo bahkan mengenalnya pun tidak" ucapku jujur.

"Lalu?" ucapnya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan kedua matanya imut.

OMO! Eomma, mengapa dia imut sekali!

"Yah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Ah! Begini saja, kajja ikut aku" ucapku menarik lengannya kearah meja yang selalu aku tempati. Lalu menyuruhnya duduk.

Akupun berjalan dan duduk di meja penjaga perpustakaan, lalu aku bilang padanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucapku.

BaekHyun POV

OMO! Itu Park ChanYeol!

Tapi tapi bagaimana bisa? Jadi selama ini...

.

.

.

.

.

**Yang Dia Lihat selama ini adalah AKU!**

"Kau Park ChanYeol" ucapku pelan.

"Ne, sekarang kau tau bukan. Bahwa selama ini yang aku perhatikan itu kamu bukan Do Kyungsoo. Lihatlah kaca itu, kaca itu memantulkan bayanganmu yang selalu berekspresi di meja penjaga perpustakaan. Aku suka sekali melihatmu disitu. Tapi aku tak bisa mendekatimu karena..." ucap ChanYeol terpotong.

"Karena apa?" ucapku.

"Karena aku malu makanya aku menjadi orang yang dingin, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu di MOS sekolah ini saat itu. So, SarangHae Byun BaekHyun" ucap ChanYeol sambil berjalan kearah mejaku.

"Nado SarangHae" ucapku sambil menundukkan wajahku malu.

"Hei, kenapa menundukkan wajahmu? Ayolah aku ingin melihat wajah manismu itu" ucap ChanYeol.

"Mwo?" ucapku tambah malu karenanya. Eomma! Aku pasti sudah ingin teriak-teriak jika bukan di depan ChanYeol.

"Baekki, mengapa bibirmu manis sekali? Bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?" ucap ChanYeol.

"Mwo? Tadi kan sudah!" ucapku menolak.

"Ayolah Baekki..." ucap ChanYeol lagi lalu langsung menciumku.

-Inilah Kisahku di masa SMA, masa-masa dimana semuanya terasa indah. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang tidak, tapi kuharap semua orang bisa merasakan cinta yang tulus seperti dirinya 'Park ChanYeol'. Orang yang sekarang membuatku bahagia dan sebagai saksinya. Perpustakaan inilah yang mejadi saksi bisu cinta kami berdua, yang walaupun aneh tapi kurasa cukup manis. Bagaimana denganmu?-

END

Note special Purple : Krikkkk krikkk kriikk (suara jangkrik)

Gmana gmana gmana? Purple harap bgus yah, DONT FORGET LIKE AND KOMEN ^o^

Like and komen, 1 like or 1 komen sngat berharga!

Ada yang udah baca Suddenly Love? Dan Coffe Mau lanjut atau tidak? Kalau mau like and komen yah... minimal 50 like 10 komen, GOMAWO readersnim tercinta

Gomawo untuk kalian yang udah ngelike FF purple yang lain, dan mianhae klo ada salah kata :D

Pay pay, sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya...


End file.
